


Experiment

by myxstorie



Series: 50 Fics: Jin/Kame/Ueda [4]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got to be fucking kidding me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Ueda's dark expression did nothing to hide just how unamused he was, and Jin wilted a little under his stare, hopeful grin drooping at the corners.

"It'll be fun," Kame muttered nonchalently, twirling a strand of hair around his finger, "Imagine how wound up he'll be by the end of the day." He looked up, fixing Ueda with a look that said more than words ever could, and Ueda felt things deep inside tightening.

Jin let out a shuddering breath, knuckles white where he was gripping the table, and Ueda was sold, cursing his weak will around the pair of them.

"You're both insane."

Kame just smirked, folding his arms and legs with a distinct sense of accomplishment.

-

By lunch, Ueda was sure Jin was going to die. Or be killed. Neither of which were endings to the day he'd like to explore.

"This was a fucking stupid idea!" Jin spat, cheeks flushed and visibly shaking, glaring ferociously at anyone who came too close, "If I hear _'Akanishi-san, please try to remember the steps'_ one more _fucking_ time, I _swear_ -"

"Now now," Kame chastised, and Ueda winced at his patronising tone, praying to God that Jin kept his fists to himself, "It was _your_ idea, you've got to follow through."

"Fuck fucking following through!" Jin roared, "You have no idea how-"

"U-uh, should we come back later?" Nakamaru's tiny voice cut into Jin's tirade before he could even get started and Jin turned his anger upon him instead.

"What do you want?!"

Nakamaru visibly flinched, and Koki stepped forward, a human barrier between his friend and Jin's rage.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" If the choice of words didn't do it, the raised eyebrow probably did.

Jin flung himself forward and opened his mouth to tell Koki _exactly_ what the problem was, but luckily Ueda was faster, grabbing Jin by the collar and slapping a hand across his mouth.

"Nothing, he's just having one of his _moments_ , he'll get ov- ow! You little fucker!" Ueda snatched his hand back, cradling it to his chest. Jin's teeth marks weren't deep, but they stung like a bitch, and Ueda made a silent promise to make Jin suffer that little bit more.

-

By the time it actually came down to it, Ueda couldn't find it in himself to cause Jin any more torture.

He was practically in tears, eyes glistening pathetically, whimpering with every move he made, and whenever either of them stepped anywhere near him, he'd sob and screech, "Don't touch me!"

Over-sensitised beyond belief, he fell through the door, barely managing to kick off his shoes before he collapsed, face-down, on the sofa with a whine.

"Please..." Jin's voice was almost a whisper, cracking slightly towards the end.

Taking pity, Ueda and Kame helped Jin out of his clothes, being careful to avoid any direct touches until he was spread out, naked and wanton before them. The sight was almost too beautiful, lithe body, smooth skin, engorged red flesh standing up straight and hard against his stomach, surrounded by a dark ring. The ring had a round ball-shape beneath it that, they had told Ueda earlier, made the whole thing vibrate deliciously, but was tight enough to stop Jin coming. If that didn't drive him crazy, they'd said, the small plug they had coupled it with would probably do the trick.

" _Please_..." Jin begged again, head thrashing against the cushions, hands clenching and unclenching sporadically.

Sharing an empathetic look, Kame and Ueda reached out, Kame tugging the ring off as Ueda's hand slipped between Jin's thighs. They hadn't even had time to put anything down and Jin was coming, sobbing with relief, tears rolling freely down his cheeks as he spent himself on his stomach.

It was a good minute before he was done, and even then he continued to shudder, whimpering softly under his breath. When all movement finally ceased, Kame leaned forwards with a frown.

"Jin? Jin? Oh no you don't, you- you wake up, right now! Jin!"

Ueda bit back a chuckle and nudged Kame with his shoulder, tugging on the other man's arm until they both fell down onto the carpet, Kame's thighs resting on either side of Ueda's hips.

"I'm never letting you two go shopping alone together _ever_ again."

Kame grinned and leaned down to nip at Ueda's lip, humming softly in pleasure when Ueda met him halfway and kissed him, tongue thick and warm in his mouth for a teasing second before he pulled away.

"I guess we'll just have to make our own fun."


End file.
